moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulture
The Vulture is a handgun that appears in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus and in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus The Vulture in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus is not a different pistol than the Desert Eagle. Rather, when players are on the Resistance team, the Desert eagle gains a new paint scheme, consisting of a blue and black Digital-type camouflage and a black barrel, as well as a set of blue-tinted iron sights. These changes are merely cosmetic, and have no effect on the pistol's stats. Gallery MC2-Vulture-fp.PNG|The Vulture's appearance in first-person. MC2-Vulture-ads.PNG|Iron sights of the Vulture. MC2-VultureHipFire.PNG|Firing the Vulture. MC2-Vulture-ads fire.PNG|Firing the Vulture while aiming down sights. VultureRecoil2.PNG|Recoil of the Vulture. VultureRecoil.PNG|Recoil of the Vulture when aiming down sights. VultureReload2.PNG|Reloading the Vulture. VultureReload3.PNG VultureReload4.PNG|Cocking the Vulture. See also Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation | sounds = Firing sound Reloading sound }} The Vulture is very similar to its predecessor, the Desert Eagle, but features a few notable differences. The gun now has a 10 round magazine, rather than the old 7 round one. In addition, the iron sights are no longer laced with tritium, making them slightly harder to see. As well, the Vulture now has new reflective textures, which often lend the gun a brown or tan color in darker areas. Campaign The Vulture is a relatively uncommon weapon in the campaign. It is the preferred weapon of many of the KPR commanders, such as Dobrynya Popovich and Kim-Il Sung. The Vulture is awarded to the player as a starting secondary in a few missions, notably 01: Operation Blockbuster, making it the first pistol seen in Modern Combat 3. Multiplayer Unlocked at rank 12, the Vulture is the second pistol available to the player. With the larger magazine size, slightly higher rate of fire and lower recoil, the Vulture is a more balanced weapon than the Desert Eagle. Like the MK45, the Vulture can serve very well as a "finishing" weapon, thanks to its higher damage per shot than the MK45. Among the three pistols in Modern Combat 3, the Vulture is the easiest to use as a primary, and unlike the .44 Revolver or the MK45, the Vulture doesn't have any apparent downsides. It is widely considered to be a "jack of all trades" handgun, filling the role in between the .44 Revolver and the MK45. Optional weapon attachments * Suppressor * Extended magazine * FMJ rounds Trivia * There are differences with this weapon with the iPhone/iPod Touch and iPad. The iPhone/iPod Touch version shows the texture of the gun, while the iPad version has a glossier appeal to it. * The words ".44 Vulture Magnum Pistol" are engraved on the left side of the MC3 weapon. This can be seen when reloading. * This weapon is the predecessor to the Hawk-13 from Modern Combat 5: Blackout. * The weapon can be made to fire faster by simply hitting the aim down sights and fire button at the same time. Gallery MC3-Vulture-fp.PNG|The Vulture's appearance in first-person. MC3-Vulture-ads.PNG|Iron sights of the Vulture MC3-Vulture-reloading.PNG|Reloading the Vulture MC3-Vulture-world.PNG|World model See also